A Perfect Doll
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Narcissa was the perfect little doll. But that wouldn't stop her from getting blood on her hands when it concerned her son's safety.


Written for Ancient Runes (Write about someone beautiful but also dangerous.)

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anyone. I love these characters, especially Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy herself, but I don't own any of them.

-oOo-

Narcissa sipped her tea, eying the man seated across from her. His back was straight, robes pressed clean and blond hair pulled back into a crisp braid. There was a glint to his eyes that made Narcissa want to claw them out. He sipped his tea, fingers tight on the cup and his nose scrunched. He was too polite to say he didn't like the blend.

But he hadn't been too polite to do what he had done.

Setting her cup onto the china plate, Narcissa smiled innocently as she looked upon her father-in-law. "I hope the tea is to your liking."

Abraxas set the cup down, his face betraying nothing. "Excellent as always, Narcissa. How are you doing this evening?"

She noticed the rigidness in the man's voice. Everything about him was ridged.

Smiling that little doll smile her mother would so approve of, she smoothed out the dress across her lap. She looked the part of a perfect figurine. All ivory skin. Thick blonde hair. Rosy cheeks, rounded eyes, and soft full lips. She was the perfect doll her mother had wanted. "I am alright, thank you for asking. And you? How has the cough been treating you?"

"Better," he answered simply. "It's all but cleared up."

"That's good. Lucius and I were quite worried about you."

"Mummy?" Narcissa turned her gaze towards the blond boy in the doorway. He stood holding his stuffed lion close to his chest. Wide grey eyes locked onto his grandfather and he froze.

"Come here Draco," Narcissa waved the boy to her. He did so, standing next to her. He still kept an eye on the man. "Say hello to your grandfather, Draco."

The little boy looked at his mother briefly before back to the aging man. "Hello."

"Hello," Abraxas answered. There was an uncaring tone to his voice, but an upturn to his lips. Narcissa steeled herself, waiting for now.

"What is it you need?"

Draco looked to his mother, holding up the stuffed animal. "It ripped."

Narcissa smiled, taking the toy. She had fixed enough stuffed animals over the years to know what to do. A simple spell, and she handed the lion back to her son who held it close and smiled. The smile faltered when he caught sight of his grandfather again.

"Why don't you run along and play? Have Tilly make you some lunch, alright?" Narcissa patted his head. The boy nodded, quickly leaving the room, not looking back at either of them.

"He is growing quite beautiful," Abraxas spoke. The implication was only so subtle, but Narcissa heard it. She knew what she was looking for this time around. "He's five, am I correct?"

"Only four," there was a sweetness to Narcissa's voice. "He just turned a few months ago."

"Right," Abraxas muttered, his eyes drifting towards the open door. Abraxas allowed a tight smile to cross his lips. "He's a beautiful little boy. Takes after you."

Narcissa smiled, taking her cup of tea back in hand. She watched as Abraxas took his cup of tea as well. He hide the slight grimace as he dutifully drank from his cup.

"He really is," Narcissa smiled. "He'll grow up to be even more beautiful."

"One would hope," Abraxas spoke. He set the cup of tea down, grabbing a folded napkin to cough into. He cleared his throat, moving to set the napkin down. He brought it back to his lips when the cough began anew. It was rougher than it had been. Pulling the napkin away, he noticed the dots of blood on the cloth.

"I hope you are alright," Narcissa smirked behind her glass. "Such a violent cough, I thought you said it was under control?"

Abraxas tried to speak, but more coughing stopped him. Blood was beginning to grow on the cloth. His eyes turned to hers, reading her face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Narcissa smiled. She set her cup down, handing him her napkin. "At least nothing that will be traced back to me."

Abraxas made to stand, but fell back into his chair. He was starting to see black spots.

"You must understand, I would do anything to protect my family. Even this." Narcissa stood. She righted her blouse, and pushed the folds of her skirt down. Thin heels clicked against the ground as she walked to the side of the table. Abraxas was leaning back in his chair, napkin to his lips and all dignity gone.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice Draco acting strange?" Narcissa knelt down, taking a cloth napkin into her hand. She took the blood spotted one away, and used hers to dab at his mouth. "My little boy is such a handful some days. Just so active, so alive. So innocent. I cherish that about him. I don't plan on anyone taking that from him. Even you."

"I don't," Abraxas grabbed the cloth and coughed into it. He leaned forward in the chair, trying to keep from falling to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Narcissa gritted her teeth. "Don't lie to me. No sooner after you left did I notice. The redness on his cheek. He said he fell. He does that a lot, such a clumsy child. But I knew he was lying. My son is such the awful liar. And there was more. He was quiet. Withdrawn. He barely spoke the new few days. Lucius went to touch him and he flinched. He may be strict with Draco, but he has never given the boy a reason to fear him. So I thought to myself, what happened to my little angel?"

Abraxas glared at her as he whipped blood off his chin.

"And it all came to you."

"You're mistaken," Abraxas pleaded. He slipped, almost falling out of the chair. "I don't know-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I had Severus look into it. Draco wouldn't talk, so other measures had to be taken. Severus has a talent for getting into people's heads. The memories were all right there. We just had to look. So imagine my disgust when he told me about you having your hands on my son. When he told me what you did."

Abraxas shook his head, mouthing words that just wouldn't come.

"No one touches my son. Not ever. And certainly not in that fashion. He is just a child. What you did, was disgusting. You are disgusting."

Narcissa stood, pushing Abraxas' hands away when he reached for her. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes as she watched the man. The dainty little angel slipped away as Narcissa watched him coughing.

"My son…" Abraxas fell back into the chair.

"Has agreed to this," Narcissa answered, her voice like honey. "As important as you think you are, Draco is more important. To both me and Lucius. The only reason Lucius isn't here at the moment, was because he worried he wouldn't be able to go through with this. You're still his father, and that means something. Clearly not enough for him to try and stop me, but something none the less."

Abraxas fit a strong round of coughs. He spat up blood all over the wooden floor. "What did you do to me?"

Narcissa walked away from him. Her heels clicked with each step. Holding her hands in front of her, Narcissa looked out the window at the crisp autumn weather. "I had a love of potions when I was young. My parents didn't approve. Said it wasn't work for a pureblooded woman, but I loved it none the less. I still remember a few things. Like what happens when you mix the seeds of a sylar plant with the venom of an oshran."

Abraxas' eyes went wide. He snarled at Narcissa as she turned around, sending the most innocent of smiles his way.

"I take it you don't need me to finish. If that's the case, than you also know by time it kills you, it'll have mostly been washed from your system. Not that anyone would check for foul play. After all, little Narcissa Malfoy, the blonde angel couldn't possibly do something that malicious. Killing her own father-in-law? That is so unlike her."

"You bitch." Abraxas dropped to his knees. A few short breathes, and a strangled cough later, and he sunk backwards. His head rolled back onto the seat of the armchair.

Narcissa simply clicked her tongue and called for a house elf. One appeared, a young one who cast an unsure look at the still warm body, before turning to her mistress.

"Hello, Maisie. I need you to clean that up for me," Narcissa waved towards the body. "Have Andron assist you. He knows what to do. Please clean the body of blood and put it a guest room. We will need to alert the Aurors in a few hours that there was a death. It's quite a shame really. He went to lie down, and I guess never got back up."

Maisie nodded, understanding what it was being asked. She stepped towards the body, getting a look at what she was dealing with. "I cans do this ma'am."

"Thank you, Maisie," Narcissa smiled at the elf. "You really are a life saver. If you need me, I'll be checking on my son."

She nodded at the elf, gathering up her skirt and making her way towards the door. Only a few steps close, she turned back to the elf. "Oh and Maisie, do destroy that set of china please. Lord knows we wouldn't want that glass being put back into the cabinets."

"Yes ma'am." The elf nodded, already gathering the set of china.

Narcissa smiled before continuing on her walk. As she stepped through the door, she caught sight on herself in the mirror. Fixing a blonde curl that had fallen loose, and straightening the sleeve to her blouse, she noticed the spot of blood on her fingers.

The perfect doll, ivory skinned and soft lipped, with red tipped fingernails. Oh her mother would be so proud.


End file.
